plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Doom-shroom
The Doom-shroom is the most powerful of all of the instant kills, and is capable of affecting every row when exploding in the middle row. Detonating it creates a crater, which you cannot plant in for a short while. Any zombies surrounding it will be destroyed in the explosion. It has a damage diameter of 7 squares. It will also destroy Lily Pads or Flower Pots if you plant one on them. If there is a Pumpkin planted around the Doom-shroom, it will also be destroyed when the Doom-shroom detonates. It is the 16th plant, and obtained after level 2-8. It looks kinda like an atomic bomb. It can also be collected in the Zen Garden. Suburban Almanac Entry Doom-shroom Doom-shrooms destroy everything in a large area and leave a crater that can't be planted on. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a huge area Usage: single use, instant Special: leaves a crater Sleeps during the day "You're lucky I'm on your side," says Doom-shroom. "I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard." Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow Strategy This is the atomic bomb of all plants which can easily destroy huge waves of zombies. As it has a very slow recharge time, you will want to plant it when it can destroy the most zombies, or when you most need it. Including an Imitater Doom-shroom can cut its recharge time in half, but may not be required due to its large radius. Bear in mind that it has a much bigger blast radius than Cherry Bombs, so it can easily take out huge waves of zombies. If you want to take out zombies while playing daytime levels, plant one before you intend to use it. In Survival Mode, the Doom-shroom can be used to destroy an entire wave of zombies, simplifying the process of defeating waves if your defenses are low. Planting one in the center row maximizes the amount of zombies it can kill. NOTE: This is not as good a plant for daytime use, as you will need to spend 75 Sun on a Coffee Bean to wake it up. A Jalapeno or Cherry Bomb would be more suitable. You may want to plant the Doom-shroom ahead of time, so as to save time when you need to wake it up and prevent the zombies from eating it. Also it is a good idea to pumpkin it or else zombies can easily eat it, but it can waste a lot of Sun. '''NOTE: '''The Doom-shroom is not recommended for pool and fog levels, as it cannot attack all six lanes. If used during those levels, save up an extra 25 Sun for a Lily Pad and plant it in the pool directly next to the two land lanes that contain either the most damage resistant or the highest total amount of zombies. Usage It explodes instantly, killing most zombies on the screen and leaving a crater that can't be planted on. During the day, It requires a Coffee Bean to explode. It can only be used once per buy and it recharges slowly. thumb|300px|right Gallery File:Cardboard_Doom-shroom.jpg|Cardboard Doom-shroom File:Doom-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Doom-shroom about to explode. File:ThumbnailCAS800Q4.jpg|Left: Sleeping Doom-shroom Center: Active Doom-shroom Right: Explosion File:Zen_6.jpg|Doom-shroom in Mushroom Garden File:Doom-Shroom_seed_packet.png|Doom-shroom Seed Packet in the GOTY Version. File:Doom-ShroomAlmanac.jpg|Doom-shroom in the Almanac. Trivia *Strangely, despite the fact that a roof tile is a non-living object, the tile slowly "heals" and removes the crater left behind by a Doom-shroom. This also happens with water. This may be down to the fact that oil on water can very slowly dissolve, settle on the bottom or disperse. *The Doom-shroom is one of the plants, along with the Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Torchwood, Hypno-shroom and Cob Cannon, that have red eyes. *The Tangle Kelp, Hypno-shroom and the Doom-shroom are the only plants with full red eyes. *When the Doom-shroom explodes, the word "DOOM!!" will appear with a purple nuclear cloud (which looks like a mushroom cloud). *The Doom-shroom's nuclear cloud resembles the Doom-shroom itself. *At the top of the mushroom cloud there are several repeated smoke clouds stacked on one another. **These are identical to the smoke clouds created when a Lawn Mower hits a Gargantuar, only colored purple. *The Doom-shroom and the Gloom-shroom are the only mushrooms that have eyes on their mushroom caps. *If you look closely, you can see a red crack looking like lava flow or blood on the Doom-shroom. *The Doom-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Fume-shroom, and the Ice-shroom are the only mushrooms that frown. *The Doom-shroom can destroy other plants (Lily Pads, Flower Pots and Pumpkins) and leave a Crater, and can destroy a Gargantuar instantly. **The Doom-shroom is the only plant that can destroy other plants. *The Doom-shroom is the only explosive that shows no sign of exploding in the almanac, besides the Ice-shroom. *If you look very closely (or in slow-motion, by using SpeedHack), you can see it repeatedly throwing out it's Outline before exploding. See Also *Cherry Bomb *Ice-shroom *Coffee Bean *Jalapeno *Crater *Plants *Ice-shroom Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Instant Kills Category:Environment Modificators Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Anti-air Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Plants in Badges